The Perfect Black
by Thatcutewriterchick
Summary: After their father died defying Voldemort Meissa and Pollux Black are left to be raised by their Grandmother. Both raised to be perfect to match her expectations. Meissa and Pollux know they must bring honor to their family name... but the heart has another plan. Meissa isn't gay. She can't be. She knows that she must marry Draco and honor her family... she has to. For her father.
1. Chapter 1

**Trigger Warnings: This story will include, self-harm, physical, emotional and sexual abuse/assault, dub-con, ooc Draco, mental illness, bullying of precious Neville and *gasp* gay people. Also the standard Black Family marriage traditions**

 **Also if you're a Draco fan… you may be offended in later chapters.**

* * *

Walburga sat peacefully in her drawing room listening to music play from the radio to fill the silence of her house. It had just been a week since the passing of her spouse and months since the death of her beloved son. Her house felt barren and bleak. She regretted in that moment she hadn't decided to have more children when she was young. Perhaps she'd have someone besides that blasted house elf to keep her company.

A knock on the door tore Walburga away from her thoughts. She got up swiftly and after checking her appearance in the mirror she went to open the front door. She was taken aback to see Luella Fawley standing there, Regulus' girlfriend. The girl he was deemed to marry as the Fawley family stood proudly under the Sacred Twenty-Eight. She was dimwitted but the family name was strong. Walburga glanced down at her swollen stomach.

"Mrs. Black, it's lovely to see you," Luella breathed graciously. Walburga nodded at her politely and motioned for her to come inside. Luella was a captivating girl, ideal for Regulus… or she would have been. Her wavy chestnut hair and ivory skin making her look like a porcelain doll that had come to life. Eyes such a delicate hue of blue like sapphire that they seemed nearly fake.

"It's been some time," Walburga said quietly. She ordered to Kreacher to bring some chamomile tea as the pair of women sat in the drawing room.

"Yes, I haven't seen you since… since the memorial service."

"I trust you've been well."

"Mrs. Black, I'm not here to beat around the bush. You can see I'm pregnant."

"Why yes, I can. May I ask how this concerns me?"

Luella took a deep breath, "Well… On the night of graduation me and Regulus-"

"I don't need the details."

Luella flushed red nodding quickly. She fidgeted with the ring on her finger. It dawned on Walburga why she was here and why she was mentioning Regulus.

"Are you telling me you're pregnant with my deceased son's child?"

"Children actually. I thought you ought to know." Luella smiled warmly but Walburga stared her down; Luella shrunk under her gaze.

"Speak properly. Ought is not a word."

"I'm sorry Mrs. Black." Luella apologized quickly wringing her hands. Walburga gazed at her with distaste as Kreacher came in with tea. Luella thanked him politely.

"For the love of Merlin call me Walburga." Walburga didn't sip her tea. She merely held the glass teacup in her hand.

"Walburga, I just thought you deserved to know before they were born and go to live with their new family." Walburga's grip on her teacup tightened and the glass shattered in her hands.

"What are you talking about girl?"

"I've put them up for adoption," Luella explained anxiously and Walburga clenched her hands into fists. The glass pierced her skin.

"You put children of the House of Black up for adoption. Children of the purest family-"

Luella interrupted her quickly, fearing Walburga's anger, "Walburga I can't handle a child on my own. Let alone two. Not without Regulus. My family doesn't even know."

"You will not." Walburga's voice was low and dangerous. Luella placed her hands on her stomach protectively.

Luella responded in a weak voice, "Walburga that isn't your choice."

"You will release the children to my care," Walburga demanded. Luella swallowed, struggling to find her voice.

"I've already promised them to a family."

"Well they will be disappointed I presume." Walburga mocked Luella as she stammered.

"But- they can't-it wouldn't be fair-"

"Stop stuttering you insolent child."

"I'm sorry ma'am." Luella bowed her head as she put down her tea. Walburga pulled her wand from her sleeve, admiring the family heirloom. Luella eyed the wand timidly. Walburga leered at her fiercely.

"Of course you are." Walburga pointed the wand casually at Luella who swallowed the growing lump in her throat. Fidgeting under Walburga's gaze Luella forced herself to sit up straighter rubbing her stomach soothingly.

"Will all due respect Walburga, do you really think you could raise these children."

"I have raised two before if you were aware." Walburga's gaze averted to the family portrait that hung on the wall beside her.

"I'm sorry. I just meant with Orion gone-"

"I'm not asking. I'm telling you. Release the children to my custody and they will want for nothing."

"B-but…" Luella stammered, she contemplated running out but knew Walburga would catch her.

"Do I not make myself clear? When shall the children be born?"

"Any day ma'am… The family is so excited they-"

"I will not repeat myself again."

Feeling helpless Luella nodded in agreement. She realized everything Regulus had said about his mother was not anything compared to this. "Okay, Walburga."

"Lovely, now we have one final order of business." Walburga stood up and held out her hand to Luella who took it apprehensively. "I trust you know what the unbreakable vow is."

"Ma'am- I hardly think-"

"Don't think. My dear niece will come over, I know she would be more than willing to perform the spell."

* * *

Bellatrix arrived at Black Manor promptly entering the house noiselessly. She greeted her aunt respectfully but sneered at Luella. "Why did you have Kreacher send for me?"

"Luella here is carrying Regulus' children."

This took Bellatrix by surprise and she turned expectantly to Luella, seeming to notice her swollen stomach for the first time.

"Lovely."

"She also intended to abandon her children," Walburga spoke dangerously low. Bellatrix stalked towards Luella grabbing her by the collar.

"I d-didn't."

"Children of the house of black," Bellatrix repeated. Luella stepped back and Bellatrix pulled her closer. "Me and Rod-"

"No no no." Walburga interrupted smoothly, "I will take them. I just want to confirm Luella will not back out of our deal."

"Walburga, Bellatrix, I- you have to understand I've promised her to a family already. They're so excited I-"

"I could… take care of the family." Bellatrix said half laughing. Luella's face drained off all color.

"I do not think that will be necessary Bella. I just need a promise from Luella… a simple vow." Bellatrix caught on right away grinning at a terrified Luella. Luella looked ready to argue when Bellatrix spoke again.

"If you have an objection to the vow we could just rip the babies out of you now. You look far enough along."

"I'll make the vow."

Walburga held out her hand and knelt down, terrified for her life Luella did the same and clasped unto Walburga's hand.

"Luella Fawley, do you swear to release the children into Walburga's custody on the day of their birth?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to not interfere in the children's life whatsoever?"

Luella hesitated but Bellatrix stared her down.

"I do."

"Do you swear to stay away from the children."

"I-I do."

Bellatrix gave a pleased smile and Walburga nodded at her, urging her to continue.

Luella left the house sobbing as she clutched to her stomach. She quickly disguised it to be flat as she summoned the knight bus. Walburga watched from the window as Luella left on the bus before turning to Kreacher. "There shall be two new children in the house Kreacher. You are to clean up the spare bedroom." Kreacher popped away happily as he got to work. Bellatrix scoffed at the pathetic house elf before turning to grin at her aunt.

"Quite strange to think Regulus would've had children," Bellatrix said airily. Walburga nodded in agreement as she paced the drawing room. "I highly doubt she'll keep up her end of the vow."

Walburga smiled dangerously, "I'm hoping she will not."

* * *

Three weeks later a Patronus was sent to Black Manor alerting Walburga that Luella was at St. Mungo's and that she had gone into labor. Walburga apparated to the hospital and greeted the woman at the front desk harshly. "Luella Fawley. What room?"

After terrifying the poor woman Walburga entered Luella's hospital room with a smirk. Luella turned to face Walburga a terrified expression on her sweat covered face.

"I remember being here with Regulus," Walburga said airily taking a seat next to the bed. "Do your parents know you're here?"

"N-no, of course not."

"I do hope the children do not inherit your awful speech."

"Walburga- could you wait outside?" The nurse asked earning a sneer.

"Of course. But if you ever call me Walburga again…"

* * *

It had been nine hours of waiting, cursing from inside the hospital room and impatient pacing from Walburga. Over the past three weeks, Walburga prepared for the arrival of the children. Kreacher was delighted to have any children of Regulus' in the home.

"Ma'am you may come in now." The nurse said politely and Walburga said nothing as she walked past the woman and looked at the babies laid in the crib beside the hospital bed. One screaming like a mandrake and the other just lay there staring up at Walburga curiously.

"May I take them now?" Walburga asked irritably. The nurse cast a confused glance to Luella who blinked several times.

"I-I haven't gotten around to telling the family Walburga- they still think that she's theirs."

"Haven't gotten around to it." Walburga mocked and Luella choked back tears. Walburga walked towards the bed and leaned down to whisper in Luella's ear, "What's the name of the family."

"T-the McKinnons'." Luella choked out, tears threatening to spill. Walburga simply smiled as she stood up straighter.

"I'll let Bella know."

She walked towards that baby that had yet to scream, it just gawked at her in wonder. It was a particularly small baby with Regulus' gray eyes. It was bald and showed no hints of what hair color it would one day have. The baby next to him was screaming loudly and Walburga cast a silencing charm.

"Are you saying Luella, that you are not releasing the children to my custody?"

"Y-yes," Luella said boldly and Walburga chuckled as Luella's face turned blue and she began gagging, desperately clawing at her neck.

"My dear, I thought you knew what an unbreakable vow was."

The nurse shouted for healers and rushed to try and aid Luella. The nurse turned to Walburga and began shouting that it had been her fault. Walburga simply smiled, "She made the unbreakable vow."

The aurors desperately tried to prove that Walburga was to blame but she easily talked her way out of it. The Fawley family was beyond embarrassed of the whole situation when Walburga explained it to them. They knew as everyone else not to have the Black Family as an enemy. Three days later Walburga was allowed to take home her grandchildren. The boy named Pollux Regulus Black and the girl Meissa Elledora Black.

Meissa and Pollux grew up spoiled awfully and shared their grandmothers view on anyone less them than. They only associated with the highest of purebloods and were far better children in Walburga's eyes than Sirius and even Regulus had ever been.

* * *

"Meissa!" Walburga called impatiently as she brushed back Pollux's hair tying it tightly in a bun at the nape of his neck. Pollux was an exact replica of Regulus in nearly every way. The same eyes, hair, and temperament. He was ambitious, clever and charismatic.

"Grandmother! That hurts." Pollux grumbled rubbing his scalp. Walburga ignored him shouting for Meissa again. There was a crash from upstairs followed by footsteps running down the hall.

"She's not very graceful," Pollux commented and Walburga rolled her eyes as she dismissed Pollux to fetch his cloak. Meissa ran down the stairs her long dark chestnut tresses flying behind her sloppily.

"I'm ready." Meissa grinned and Walburga narrowed her eyes at her granddaughter's hair. Walburga pushed Meissa down in the chair and brushed roughly through her tangles and plaited it inhumanely tight.

"Is this paint in your hair?"

"Um. No."

"Do you have your Hogwarts letters?"

"Yes." Pollux and Meissa answered together. Meissa pulled the wrinkled letter out of her pocket. Walburga read over it as Meissa smoothed down her deep purple robes. Pollux tugged on Meissa's braids earning a blow from her.

"We must go we have much to get," Walburga said fetching her money pouch.

"Can I have a racing broom?" Pollux asked fastening his little sisters cloak for her.

"First years aren't allowed brooms," Walburga said as they exited Black Manor. Meissa and Pollux frowned as Walburga summoned a wizard cab.

"I'm gonna be on the team. Seeker, I think." Pollux decided and Meissa rolled her eyes.

"You and Draco both apparently… Can I try out for the team Grandmother?"

"No, it is not ladylike. You are to join the Gobstones Club."

"Of course," Meissa replied respectfully gazing out the window watching the muggle shops blur as the car sped through London. Walburga flattened down Meissa's hair affectionately as Pollux talked excitedly about joining the Slytherin Quidditch team.

"Perhaps you and Draco shouldn't try out for the same position," Walburga suggested and Pollux sneered.

"I'm a far better player than Malfoy," Pollux said and Meissa giggled.

"Don't say that to him," Meissa taunted.

"Don't worry I won't hurt your future husband's feelings."

Meissa mocked gagging, "The future Meissa Ophelia Malfoy."

"Malfoy is not a bad family name. Do not complain." Walburga stared them both into silence as the cab pulled into a stop in front of The Leaky Cauldron.

"I know Grandmother. I'm not complaining."

Pollux kept laughing and Meissa smacked him, "You think it's so funny you marry Draco."

"Nobody is getting married for another 7 years. Relax." Walburga said as she exited the cab.

Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy stood outside with Draco who beamed at his cousins. Meissa rolled her eyes as she hugged Draco politely.

"Lovely to see you Meissa."

"Of course it is."

"So cute together," Walburga commented and Narcissa agreed as she beckoned for her son to walk ahead. The group of all of them made their way into The Leaky Cauldron and headed through to the back into Diagon Alley.

"School robes first," Walburga announced before the kids could rush off to look at the light up shops.

"Of course." Meissa agreed as they made their way to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

Draco went running to the front but Narcissa grabbed him by the arm.

"Ladies first Draco."

"Missy is hardly a lady." Draco scoffed and Pollux snickered. Meissa ignored them as she proudly climbed atop the platform and the women went to take her measurements. The bell rang as another group of people walked in but Meissa paid them no mind as she tried on robes.

"Oh bloody hell." The voice of Sirius Black cursed. Remus Lupin entered behind him with Harry Potter. Walburga glared at her son as she guided Pollux to stand away from him.

"We can wait, Siri," Remus said diplomatically as he took a seat with Harry who was looking curiously at the Malfoys and Blacks. He had never met any of them. But Sirius had told him all about them. There was a tense silence as Pollux climbed onto the platform beside his sister.

"You're so short, dearie." The woman said as she pinned the robes. Walburga stared at her grandchildren refusing to turn and look at her disowned son.

"You talk a lot," Meissa stated rudely and the woman pinning her robes looked appalled that Walburga didn't scold the child. Pollux got fitted for his robes quickly. Draco climbed up before Harry could and slipped into a robe. Walburga decided now would be the time to get new dress robes for Meissa and was looking at the fabric swatches with a bored expression. Pollux went to touch the silks but Walburga smacked his hand away. It was clear to Sirius she was simply doing this to prolong Harry from getting his robes.

"Which do you prefer?" Walburga asked Meissa who appeared delighted to have a say in what she wore for once.

"The blue with that lace." Meissa decided, pointing at the lace the hung on the walls. The woman nodded writing down the proper information and promised to have the robes delivered by the end of the week. Finally, Draco and Meissa hopped down from the platforms. Draco had decided to boastfully wear his robes around Diagon Alley as he pulled his father away to look at racing brooms.

"Watch where you step you filthy little half-blood!" Pollux shouted loudly as Harry tripped over his own feet as he eagerly climbed onto the platform and accidentally fell into Pollux. Walburga ignored this and Narcissa simply rolled her eyes at the Potter boy.

"You little-" Sirius began getting to his feet but Remus pulled him down by his belt. Meissa turned to look at the man and recognized him right away. Her father's brother.

"You're Regulus' brother. I've heard about you… and the sort of people you associate with is true to the tales." Meissa said with a pointed look at Remus.

"You're Regulus' spawn. He must be so disappointed."

"Meissa do not waste time on blood traitors," Walburga said placing her hands protectively on Meissa' shoulders. Meissa nodded as she moved to the counter to collect her robes. Pollux glared at Harry muttering about filth under his breath. Harry stared right back at him.

"Grandma, can I get Chameleon skin gloves?" Pollux asked eagerly looking through the bin of gloves.

"Yes, Pollux."

Sirius snickered loudly, "Pollux and Meissa? Dear mother your naming skills have had little improvement." Harry laughed quietly at his godfather and glared at Meissa who stared back at him, Pollux moved to stand in front of his sister protectively.

"Nice scar." Pollux mocked Harry as the woman handed Pollux his parcel.

"Nice name." Harry retorted.

"Harry Potter… the boy who lived… son of a blood traitor and filthy mudblood." Meissa said in a bored voice. "Must say, I'm not impressed." Walburga smiled slightly as Meissa laughed at Harry's taken back expression.

"See you at Hogwarts scarface," Pollux said shoving Harry to the side as he climbed over the platform to exit the shop. Harry went to punch Pollux but Remus stepped between them to restrain Harry.

"You little!" Harry shouted angrily thrashing in Remus' grip.

"Crazy as the Longbottom's this lot." Meissa taunted.

Narcissa quickly moved to lead Pollux and Meissa out of the store as she left she heard Sirius shout, "If you raise them this way they'll end up just like their dad."

Pollux ignored Sirius comment, "Disgusting people."

Meissa rubbed his shoulders reassuringly. "I can't believe I have to go to school with the likes of them."

"We should be going to Durmstrang," Pollux added as Narcissa ushered them into the bookshop.

"You two shouldn't cause a scene like that. It's not proper."

"Of course. It won't happen again." Meissa said bowing her head slightly. Pollux nodded in agreement.

"If you two get in Slytherin you won't have to be around that sort."

"Obviously we'll be in Slytherin… well, I will. Meissa here will probably end up in Hufflepuff with the mudbloods." Meissa moved to smack her brother but Narcissa restrained her.

"He's only teasing Missy. No member of our family has ever been placed in that house."

"What about Andromeda's daughter?" Pollux questioned and Narcissa pretended to not hear him as she pulled out Draco's book list and began selecting three copies of each book.

"I've heard that-" Meissa began turning around to look at the velvet-covered books but knocked into someone knocking them both to the ground. "I'm sorry I'm sorry." Meissa apologized frantically helping the girl to her feet.

"Well you should be I never- Meissa Black, Oh I'm so sorry! Totally my fault." Pansy Parkinson apologized respectfully bowing her head slightly. Meissa knew Pansy vaguely, she often saw her at Galas held by the Ministry or at the Malfoy Christmas parties. Dark brown hair framed her heart shaped face and her full rose colored lips were pursed. Her pale green eyes reminded Meissa of the watercolors she'd often use in her paintings. She noticed she was outright staring at Pansy when she quickly stepped back and fixed her own robes. Pansy blushed slightly, straightening out her skirt.

"Pansy, it's fine." Meissa chuckled reaching forward to brush dust off Pansy's shoulder. Pansy looked from Meissa's hand to her face and smiled timidly.

"I like your robes."

"Oh thank you, Pansy, Grandmother had it imported from France. Purple is my favorite color."

"Mine too. Besides green... Purple does look lovely on you."

"Oh um thanks. You look great today... I mean you look great every day- You must be getting your school books. Your first year too?"

"Oh, yes."

Walburga walked in looking irritable and nodded politely at Pansy.

"Ms. Parkinson, lovely to see you. I trust your family is well."

"Yes, Mrs. Black," Pansy said quickly. Walburga stared Pansy down until she scurried away waving goodbye to Meissa.

"Grandmother, is everything alright?"

"Yes, Meissa… just promise me you won't ever end up like Sirius."

"Of course Grandmother."

Walburga kissed the top of Meissa's head affectionately, "My little Princess."

* * *

"Do you have everything?" Walburga asked as Meissa lifted her trunk onto the trolley.

"Dress robes, school robes, clothes, books, scales-"

"Wand?" Walburga asked and Meissa patted her pockets. Walburga pulled Meissa's wand out of pocket and handed it to her.

"I have it now. Thank you, Grandmother."

Pollux and Draco had taken to ramming their trolleys together. Meissa scowled at them. "Did I really have to be the only girl."

"You'll make plenty of friends at Hogwarts I promise. Make sure you don't get involved with the wrong sort." Lucius said and Meissa nodded proudly as if the very idea of being involved with anyone not worthy of her was absurd. Which it was.

"Of course."

Pollux and Draco had run straight to the train after a quick goodbye to their families. Meissa stood with her Grandmother apprehensively.

"Now Meissa, everyone in this school will want to befriend you, as they should. It is up to you to uphold the name of House Black."

"I know Grandmother."

"Good luck my dear." She said, "Get going."

Meissa looked up at intimidating train and stood taller. Walburga gently pushed her forward and Meissa waved goodbye as she climbed onto the train lugging her trunk behind her. She walked through the corridor trying to find an empty compartment or at the very least find her brother and cousin. She found an empty apartment and let herself in taking a seat. She pulled her drawing notebook out of her trunk and a quill and began sketching her family crest.

There was a knock on the door and Meissa looked up to see Pansy standing there.

"May I join you?"

"Of course," Meissa said politely as Pansy took a seat across from her and lugged in her trunk.

"Did you draw that? It's great." Pansy asked peeking over to look at Meissa's sketch.

"Oh, yes I love to draw, Grandmother says I get it from my dad- Father"

"Well, you're very good."

"I could sketch you if you want."

"Alright" Pansy agreed but before Meissa could start there was another knock at the door. A girl with big bushy hair and buck teeth peeked her head in.

"Is this cabin full?"

"What's your name girl?"

"Hermione Granger."

Pansy and Meissa looked at each other as neither of them had heard the name before. Pansy thought for a moment before speaking, "Any relation to Hector Dagworth-Granger? The potioneer?"

"Um, no I don't think so. My parents are muggles."

"Then I'm not sorry to inform you that this compartment is full," Meissa said in a mocking tone. Pansy hands flew to her mouth to stifle her giggles. Taken aback Hermione left quickly.

"She didn't touch anything did she?" Pansy asked and Meissa laughed shaking her head.

"I think we're safe... just to be safe," Meissa pulled out her wand and laid it next to her on the seat. "Doubt the mudblood will know how to use one of these."

Pansy smirked, her eyes twinkling.

"What kind of wand is that?"

"Blackthorn, 10 inches precisely and dragon heartstring."

"I've heard those wands are really powerful," Pansy said looking rather impressed.

"Oh, I know they are. My Grandmother was quite pleased. My brother got dragon heartstring too, elm wood I think, his was 15 inches almost. Rather stiff, mines swishy."

"Mines acacia, Phoenix feather. I'm not sure how long.. 12 inches perhaps."

Pansy took out her wand admiring it, Meissa gave an approving nod.

"Okay, ready to be drawn?"

"Sure." Pansy smiled widely and Meissa blushed as she grabbed her quill.

* * *

Yes, I admit this is my second story about one of the Blacks' having illegitimate kids and leaving them without a father. But this one is obviously very different and I'm super excited for it! The Black family is just so fun to write about and I just really wanna write an anti-hero.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Some of this chapter I took directly from the book. I do not own it. JK has that honor.

* * *

"Firs'-years! Firs' years to the boats!" Hagrid's thunderous voice echoed over the crowd of students that were climbing off the train. Pansy seized Meissa's hand and together they hurried down the shady path leading up to a small fleet of boats. Pollux and Draco caught up with them both looking put off.

"What's wrong?" Meissa questioned.

"Your husband was rejected by Potter."

"Shut up Pollux," Draco muttered irritably and Pollux shrugged looking over at Pansy.

"He was under the impression that away from our traitor uncle that Potter may be intelligent enough to associate with a higher caliber of wizards."

"Potter is nothing more than a filthy half-blood." Meissa scoffed as she helped Pansy step into the boat. Pollux nodded in agreement earning a sneer from Draco. Draco shoved Pollux out of the way as he grabbed Meissa roughly by the wrist and pulled her down into the boat next to him. Pollux sat next to Pansy as they waited for the boats to begin moving. Meissa rubbed her wrist which was slightly red.

"A little rough Draco."

"That's too bad for you girl."

"Prat," Pansy muttered and Pollux chuckled ignoring Draco's insults. The boats jolted forward and Meissa clutched onto the side of the boats feeling nauseous already.

"Careful sister, Grandmother wouldn't be pleased to hear you fell overboard."

Pansy and Meissa stared up at Hogwarts in awe as they climbed out of the boats onto the small landing stage at the base of the castle. Draco and Pollux shoved past them running up the stairs. Meissa jeered at them as she and Pansy walked up the steps behind them.

Meissa gazed up at her brother and cousin who were whispering with Crabbe and Goyle,"Stupid boys."

As McGonagall led the students to a classroom to wait to for the sorting students began introducing themselves to Pollux and Meissa as if they were royalty. Meissa shared a satisfied look with her brother. Students similarly fawned over the infamous boy who lived.

The ghosts flew through the wall, startling the majority of the students, Meissa stared up at them with a bored expression as they greeted the students.

"Bloody Baron isn't much of a looker," Pollux commented.

"Still better looking than you big brother."

Before Pollux could respond to his sister McGonagall re-entered the room and called the students forward into the great hall for the sorting.

"Ready to be put with the mudbloods?"

"Pollux I will throw you back into the lake."

As the hat sang and students got sorted Pollux proudly boasted about how everyone in his family had been put in Slytherin and how amazing they had been.

"Meissa Black!" McGonagall called and Meissa turned up her nose as she gracefully made her way to sit on the stool.

Before the hat even brushed her head it bellowed, "Slytherin!"

Cheers erupted from the entire Slytherin table and Pollux, Pansy and Draco but were overshadowed by the other houses booing. Paying them no mind Meissa took her seat at the Slytherin table, immediately being greeted by a Prefect. The students worshiped her and talked about how lucky they were to have Meissa Black in their house. Meissa knew they were right.

"Pollux Black!"

Students laughed at Pollux's name as he climbed the steps to the stool. McGonagall placed the hat on Pollux's head and there was a long moment of silence. Pollux's impression became suddenly panicked. Meissa fidgeted nervously in her seat holding her breath.

McGonagall placed the hat on Pollux's head and there was a long moment of silence. Pollux's impression became suddenly panicked. Meissa fidgeted nervously in her seat holding her breath.

"Slytherin!"

Meissa let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Merlin's left tit."

Without waiting for the applause Pollux jumped down from the stool and scurried to his sister. His face was bright red and he stumbled over his feet as he sat beside her looking uncharacteristically distraught.

"Told you I'd be in Slytherin."

"The hat seemed to hesitate. What was it choosing between."

"Nothing," Pollux replied harshly, he leaned on the table with his head in his hands.

"Tell me," Meissa whispered and Pollux whispered something unintelligible. "What was that?"

Pollux spoke under his breath,"Hufflepuff."

Meissa didn't attempt to stifle her giggles, "Always knew you were a blood traitor."

Pollux hit his sister cruelly, "Watch yourself, girl." Meissa kicked him back under the table feeling victorious after his yelp of pain. The fellow Slytherins pretended not to notice as Draco Malfoy was called up and promptly placed in Slytherin. Pansy followed shortly after hurrying to take a seat next to seemed proud to be in Slytherin but even prouder to have befriended a Black.

* * *

Third Year Pansy and Meissa sat with a bored expression in the Great Hall as Dumbledore introduced the new DA teacher. "Potter is gonna have a bit of competition for the title of scar-face." Pansy mocked taking in Professor Lupin's scarred exterior. Meissa burst into a fit of giggles, smacking Pansy playfully on the leg.

"He's almost handsome under those scars," Meissa murmured thoughtfully. Pansy looked at Professor Lupin again and shrugged.

"I still prefer Lockhart."

Meissa hesitated as she nibbled on her garlic bread. "A bit arrogant if you ask me,"

Pollux scoffed at this, "As if you're not just as arrogant."

Meissa bit her tongue as she scanned over the Slytherin table, "You haven't seen Draco have you?"

"Slimy git had to…'talk' to Shannon about something." Pollux snorted and Meissa gave a short nod.

"Don't let it get to you. It's not like you're married yet." Pansy murmured.

Meissa said nothing for a moment before she spoke softly, "I don't care about Draco's little escapades. If it entertains him that's on him."

Pansy rubbed Meissa' back soothingly, Meissa flushed as Pansy's touch left a trail of goosebumps and her breath caught. "Shame you're betrothed to him. You could do so much better."

"Grandmother says Malfoy is a strong name, It is."

"There are other names, you know I have a rather good looking cousin Derek." Pansy teased and Meissa snorted.

"Unlike my great grandmother, I'm not a cradle robber."

"You mean you don't want to reproduce with with a prepubescent child."

Pollux overheard the conversation and turned to face his sister, "You would do well to not besmirch the family name."

"Says the one who got caught with a half-blood Ravenclaw at the Ministry banquet. You're lucky that didn't get out you know." Pansy accused and Pollux pretended to ignore her as he shoved a particularly raw looking piece of meat unto his place.

"I do a lot more for the family name than you do."

"Yes, you have some extra skin dangling between your legs and have the amazing position of Keeper on the Slytherin house team. Such honor to the Black Family name."

"Says the girl who runs around with a sketch book and is on the damn gobstones club."

"You both bring honor to you family." Draco scoffed coming to the table with his robes slightly disheveled but otherwise looked completely put together, "Now shut up."

"Watch your tongue," Pollux demanded and Meissa groaned resting her head on Pansy's shoulder as Pansy absentmindedly ran her fingers through her hair. Draco looked up at them suspiciously.

"People will think you're dykes if you keep that up."

"The horror." Pansy scoffed and after an annoyed look from Pollux and Draco kissed Meissa dramatically atop the head. "Come Meissa let's go be lesbians!" Pansy taunted grabbing Meissa by the hand and together the two of them ran out of the main hall giggling at Pollux's and Draco's faces. The ran all the way down the corridor to the dungeons before stopping to catch their breath.

"You're awful." Meissa laughed as they slowed their pace, Pansy gave a proud smirk.

"I hope Pollux doesn't snitch and get you in trouble."

Meissa shrugged, "I've got just as much on him as he does on me."

Pansy turned to look at Meissa but looked over her shoulder to see Neville Longbottom wandering the corridor, he appeared to be looking for something.

"Lose something Longbottom?" Pansy taunted and Neville froze looking up nervously at the pair of girls who were sneering at him.

"I-I um-"

"Have you lost that toad of yours again?" Pansy asked irritably. Meissa looked mischievously at Pansy and together they shared a knowing look. "Want us to help you look?"

"N-no."

Meissa mocked offense, "Neville, I thought we were friends… I mean c'mon my cousin Bella and your parents were rather good friends were they not?"

Pansy erupted in a fit of giggles and Meissa flipped her hair triumphantly as Neville ran off, tears threatening to spill. "Meissa, you're awful."

"Awfully amazing." Meissa boasted and Pansy smiled down at her.

"I agree shortie."

"I am not short!" Meissa objected, standing taller for emphasis. Pansy smiled and ducked her face attempting to hide her blush.

"Yes, that 4'10 body is super intimidating."

"My body is a lot of things." Meissa agreed, Pansy and Meissa stared at each other for a moment and then down at the other's hand. Without speaking a word they intertwined their fingers and made their down to the Slytherin common room walking in comfortable silence.

* * *

As Professor Lupin went to stand next to it, the wardrobe gave a sudden wobble, banging off the wall."Nothing to worry about," said Professor Lupin calmly, as a few people jumped backward in alarm. "There's a Boggart in there."

Most people seemed to feel that this was something to worry about. Neville gave Professor Lupin a look of pure terror, and Seamus Finnigan eyed the now rattling doorknob apprehensively.

"Boggarts like dark, enclosed spaces," said Professor Lupin. "Wardrobes, the gap beneath beds, the cupboards under sinks – I once met one that had lodged itself in a grandfather clock. This one moved in yesterday afternoon, and I asked the Headmaster if the staff would leave it to give my third-years some practice."

"So, the first question we must ask ourselves is, what is a Boggart?" Hermione put up her hand. Meissa scoffed and raised her hand higher, sending a glare at Hermione.

"Ms. Black?"

"A boggart is a shape-shifting creature that will turn into whatever the person it encounters fears most."

"Couldn't have put it better myself," said Professor Lupin, Meissa gave a cocky grin as she ran her fingers through her hair. Hermione glared at her.

"So for me, it would be what Meissa looks like first thing in the morning?" Pollux asked loudly and Meissa scoffed.

"At least I don't wake up with drool on my face."

"Thank you, both for adding that." Professor Lupin said moving on quickly,

"So the Boggart sitting in the darkness within has not yet assumed a form. He does not yet know what will frighten the person on the other side of the door. Nobody knows what a Boggart looks like when he is alone, but when I let him out, he will immediately become whatever each of us most fears."

"I have a question," Pollux said loudly and Professor Lupin turned to him slowly.

"Yes, Mr. Black."

"How do you know it's a he?"

The class laughed as Professor Lupin shook his head ignoring the question, "This means," said Professor Lupin, "That we have a huge advantage over the Boggart before we begin. Have you spotted it, Harry?"

"Favoritism much." Pansy scoffed under her breath.

"It's cause he's shagging Harry's Godfather," Draco said loudly. The laughter filled the classroom and a horrorstruck Professor Lupin looked like he wanted to duck into the wardrobe with the boggart.

"Detention Draco."

"I don't feel comfortable with my cousin being alone in a classroom with someone like you." Pollux sneered.

Professor Lupin looked at the Black children, he tried to understand how they had ended up like this,"Let's just move on. Harry?"

Harry looked helplessly at Draco, Pollux, and his Uncle Moony. In an attempt to answer the question with Hermione next to him, bobbing up and down on the balls of her feet with her hand in the air was very off-putting, but Harry had a go.

"Er – because there are so many of us, it won't know what shape it should be?"

"Precisely," said Professor Lupin, and Hermione put her hand down looking a little disappointed. "It's always best to have company when you're dealing with a Boggart. He becomes confused. Which should he become, a headless corpse or a flesh-eating slug? I once saw a Boggart make that very mistake – tried to frighten two people at once and turned himself into half a slug. Not remotely frightening.

"The charm that repels a Boggart is simple, yet it requires force of mind. You see, the thing that really finishes a Boggart is laughter. What you need to do is force it to assume a shape that you find amusing.

'We will practice the charm without wands first. After me, please ... riddikulus!'

'Riddikulus!' said the class together. Except for the foursome that was Draco, Pollux, Pansy and Meissa.

"This class is fucking ridiculous."

"Since you have so much to say, Mr. Black, why don't you go first." Pollux tried to push Meissa ahead of him.

"Ladies first big brother." Messia retorted pushing him to the front.

"Now Mr. Black what scares you most."

"Nothing."

"What if your biggest fear is a boggart?" Meissa asked but Professor Lupin ignored her.

"Everyone is afraid of something Mr. Black."

"Nope." Pollux retorted stubbornly and with a shrug, Professor Lupin opened the wardrobe. After a moment of waiting. Walburga Black stepped out wand raised. Pollux stepped back clutching his wand tighter. "W-what was the spell."

"Riddikulus." Professor Lupin said loudly, "Now the key is to turn the Boggart into something you find amusing. So imagine something you find amusing."

Walburga walked closer as Pollux raised his wand, "Riddikulus!" Walburga turned into a puppet that began dancing around. Laughter filled the class but Pollux hurried back to his sister's side. Meissa protectively grabbed his hand as the class hurried to line up.

"I'm not doing this." Draco decided, Pansy and the Black twins ducked out the door as Professor Lupin continued on with the class.

"That was humiliating."

"What your grandmother being your biggest fear?" Draco mocked and Pollux scoffed at him.

"Really like yours wouldn't' be your father."

Draco grabbed Pollux by the collar and shoved him into the wall roughly. Pollux pulled out his wand and hit Draco with a hex knocking him to the ground. Meissa and Pollux watched as they got into a muggle wrestling match for a while before they took a seat on the bench.

"I heard that Blaise was gonna ask you to Hogsmeade," Pansy said looking rather pleased to be caught up on the latest gossip. Meissa shrugged.

"We'll see won't we."

"Who cares what Blaise says. You won't be going with him obviously." Draco scoffed and Meissa stared at him perplexed.

"What do you mean? I might go with him."

Draco's eyes turned dark, "I told you no."

"Why? What were you planning to ask me?"

"Of course not. But you're betrothed to me. Not Blaise."

"Could say the same about you and Shannon."

"Hm, are you jealous? Doesn't matter. You're a girl it's not proper for you to be running around with guys like that."

"He's right." Pollux agreed.

"So what I just spend the next four years waiting around for you? That's ridiculous."

Draco glared at Pansy and Pollux, "May I speak to Meissa in private."

Pansy and Pollux nodded as they ducked around the corner. Draco gave Meissa a false smile as he walked towards her slowly. Meissa slid back on the bench trying to slide farther away from Draco. "Don't move Meissa. I have something I want to say."

"What is that Draco?"

Meissa held her breath as Draco reached forward and caressed the side of her face leaning in close. "You have such pretty hair you know," He said thoughtfully as he pushed her chestnut colored hair behind her ear. "It's lucky for me you have such a pretty face."

Meissa looked in Draco's darkened eyes, squirming uncomfortably, "Your point Draco?"

Draco grasped Meissa's hair and pulled on it tightly bringing their faces an inch apart, "See Meissa, you're a girl. A pretty girl with a strong name who has been promised to marry me one day." Draco's grip on Meissa's hair tightened and she let out a gasp of pain. "I know your grandmother wouldn't want you running around with guys. Not the proper thing for a Black."

Meissa let out a whimper of pain,"But you can run around with whoever you please. Just because you have something dangling between your legs."

With one hand still entangled in her hair, Draco used the other to grab Meissa by the chin,"Are you jealous Missy? My family is having a party over the winter holidays. You may be my date," Meissa went to speak but Draco pulled on her hair tighter. The pain was nearly unbearable and tears stung Meissa's eyes. It felt like her hair was one tug away from being ripped out from her scalp. "It's not a suggestion. Wear something pretty."

"I am a Black, you have no right- Ow!"

"But you're also a girl," Draco whispered quietly, he released her hair and chin. His hands traveled to her waist, he leaned in pressing his cold and somewhat slimy lips against Meissa's. Meissa stayed frozen on the spot as Draco pulled away. He ran his fingers through her hair with a smug smile on his face, "No need to be jealous love. If you want more attention... I'll give you more. I don't want my girl upset."

"You kissed me?" Meissa asked unsure if it had really happened.

"In some years I'll get to do more. I'll save myself for you… s'long as you stay pretty." Draco grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet. "Let's go before they get nosey."

* * *

Christmas music filled Black Manor and the smell of cinnamon and sugar cookies wafted through the house. Meissa was staring at the dress robes hanging in her wardrobe. Walburga walked in standing in the doorway as she watched her granddaughter fret over what to wear. "You have always looked lovely in purple."

"Thank you, Grandmother," Meissa said as she picked up one velvet purple robe and one silk. "What do you think Draco would prefer?" Meissa turned to the mirror as she the held the robes against herself. Walburga cocked her head to the side as she walked in closing the door behind her.

Walburga looked pleased as she took her seat on the bed, "Draco?"

"He asked me back in September," Meissa muttered under her breath draping her robes over the dresser. Walburga watched her curiously, her attention was stolen by the drying painting propped up on Meissa's easel. Meissa noticed her grandmother's staring and laughed awkwardly. "Do you like it?"

"What inspired you this time?" Walburga asked her voice strangely cold.

With a forced smile, Meissa moved closer to her painting, "I was working on my astronomy project. The stars looked particularly pretty that night… so I painted them."

"What constellation is this?" Walburga asked already knowing the answer.

Her heart hammered in her chest as she looked up at her grandmother, "Um. It's commonly known as Canis Major- the Greater Dog."

"Do not say 'um', you are to speak properly."

Meissa stared down at her feet, "Yes Grandmother."

"Now, what star is this?" Walburga asked pointing to the brightest star. Meissa looked up her heart hammering louder in her chest.

Meissa had to force the words out, "That's the dog star. It is properly named Sirius." Walburga's eyes narrowed and she pulled out her wand pointing it at the painting which disintegrated into dust. Meissa flushed red as began scratching her arm nervously.

"Why would you paint this? Have you been speaking with your traitor of an Uncle?" Walburga asked standing up to stalk towards her granddaughter. Meissa shook her head frantically. "Then explain yourself-"

"Grandmother, I swear I'm not speaking to him. I would never. I just painted it because I thought it was pretty." Walburga's hand collided harshly and loudly with the side of Meissa's face knocking her to the ground.

"You will not interrupt me."

Meissa blinked back tears as she climbed to her feet, "Yes Grandmother. I'm sorry I wasn't thinking." The door swung open as Pollux hurried in to see what the fuss was about.

"What happened?"

"I was disciplining your sister. You wait in the hallway." Pollux turned to Meissa who nodded. Pollux left closing the behind him. "Meissa, you are a Black. You cannot, not think."

Meissa's eyes brimmed with tears as the taste of blood filled her mouth, "Of course Grandmother, you're right. I'm so sorry. Will you forgive me?" Meissa bowed her head respectfully as Walburga stared her down.

"Meissa remove your dressing gown." Meissa went to argue but thought better of it as she untied her robe letting it slip to the floor around her feet. Walburga motioned for her to twirl and seemed to be inspecting her like she was a broom that she was considering purchasing. "Have you gained weight?"

"I don't think so Grandmother," Meissa whispered her face burning red. Walburga raised a brow as she stepped forward and pinched the meager amount of fat next to Meissa's jutting hipbone. She pursed her lips looking displeased.

Walburga turned to the door, "Pollux come in here!" Meissa went to reach for her robes but Walburga grabbed her by the wrist as Pollux walked through the door. He looked ready to hurry back out when he saw his sister's state of undress but Walburga motioned for him to step closer. "Do you think your sister has gained weight?"

Pollux looked like a hippogriff caught in the middle of a Quidditch game. "I don't believe so. But to be fair most girls have… particularly in the chests. But Meissa doesn't appear to have that problem."

"Very well, are you ready to go?" Walburga asked as Meissa scrambled to put on her robe.

Pollux nodded straightening out his robes for effect, they were emerald green decorated with gold embroidery. They must've been worth more than twice the average witch or wizard's vault at Gringotts. Walburga dismissed him with a wave of the hand as she picked up the velvet purple dress robes for Meissa. "This should conceal your hips. I do not want you eating any dessert tonight. Salad only and no bread."

"Yes, Grandmother."

* * *

Pollux and Meissa walked behind their grandmother as they walked in Malfoy Manor. Walburga faked smiles as she went on to mingle leaving Pollux and Meissa to fend for themselves. "That was weird for you too right?" Meissa whispered and Pollux shrugged as he looked over the crowd.

"I'm gonna find Crabbe and Goyle."

"You do that brother," Meissa wandered through the party having polite conversation with the many people who were fawning over as if she was royalty. She spotted a very bored Pansy in conversation with Draco. Pansy pointed her out to Draco who gestured for her to join them. "Draco, you look rather handsome."

"I try darling, you look ravishing." Draco took Meissa's hand and pressed his lips to it. Meissa forced herself to smile as she took her place next to Draco allowing him to snake his arm around her waist.

"Oh, what a lovely couple." Pansy mocked under her breath Meissa giggled. Draco scoffed and led Meissa to mingle with his extended family, parading her around as a trophy. Pansy watched them for a moment before being asked to dance by Theodore Nott.

"Would you like to dance love?" Draco asked and didn't wait for a response as he led Meissa to the dance floor. Draco and Meissa danced wonderfully, the dance lessons every pureblood child had drilled into them as a child paying off. The floor cleared but Draco did not allow Meissa to move as he spun her under his arm and pulled her back against his chest. "Everyone is watching love."

Meissa looked out of the corner of her eye to see what Draco was saying was true. Everyone had cleared off the floor and were watching Meissa and Draco. Walburga looked immensely pleased. The song ended and Meissa curtsied to Draco before hurrying off the dance floor to her grandmother.

"You are doing wonderful tonight." Walburga complemented and Meissa smiled wildly. "Do you know any girls here who would be acceptable for your brother. The Parkinson girl would do I suppose. Such a shame Bella did not have kids before…" Walburga trailed off as she set her sights on Francine Selwyn and her parents. Selwyn was a first year Slytherin who often fawned over Pollux and Meissa. Walburga looked back to her granddaughter as if asking for her opinion.

"She fawns over Pollux every chance she gets. But she's very loud and irritating."

Walburga nodded and dismissed Meissa as she went to speak to the family. Pansy hurried over to Meissa looking beyond annoyed. "Theodore has stepped on my foot five times."

"That's rough Pan, as you can see my betrothed is a lovely dancer."

"Well I don't have a betrothed, so I'm stuck mingling until one is chosen for me." Pansy shrugged as she grabbed a butterbeer off the floating tray in front of her. Meissa grabbed one as well. "Not that I mind, I don't fancy being married off to some prat with no family name to speak of."

Meissa tried to stifle a giggle at the butterbeer mustache on Pansy's lip,"Well my grandmother was actually asking about you for Pollux," Meissa stepped forward and reached up brushing the foam mustache off Pansy's upper lip with her thumb. Pansy's breath caught as she looked down at Meissa. She moved to step forward but tripped nearly knocking into Meissa but steadied herself grabbing onto her waist for support. Meissa flushed staring up at her at a loss for words her thumb still on her lip. "U-uh."

"Sorry," Pansy said shortly and Meissa continued stammering as she stepped back. Pansy's hand hadn't left her waist and felt as though it was burning her skin through her robes. It felt as if there were a storm of Flitterby's in her stomach.

"Fine. You're fine." Meissa gasped trying to catch her breath. Unable to think of any else to say she chugged down her butterbeer. Pansy smiled down at her.

"You're almost cute when you're nervous." 'Almost' Meissa thought staring up at Pansy who was nearly a head taller than her.

"I'm always cute. I'm gonna get some fresh air alright?" Meissa moved toward the back door leading out to the back door through the kitchen and Pansy followed her much to Meissa's dismay.

"Sure, I'll join you," Pansy linked arms with Meissa as the walked out of the house onto the patio which was vacant but still warm despite the snow falling around them. Most likely a heating charm had been placed. "You alright?"

"I'm fine Pansy," Meissa said shortly taking a seat on the bench and leaning forward with her head in her hands. Pansy rolled her eyes and sat down next to her.

"I'm your best friend remember. I know when you're lying." Pansy went to hold Meissa's hand but she pulled away.

"My best friend?" Meissa mocked teasingly and Pansy imitated annoyance, "Since when."

"Since you quite literally knocked me off my feet in that little bookshop. Prat," Pansy punched Meissa in the arm softly and Meissa failed at concealing her smile. "Now talk to Pansy."

"Have I gained weight?" Meissa asked quietly and Pansy stared at her as if she had just asked her if she should run off with a mountain troll.

"Meissa… darling… I've seen house elves bigger than you and pygmy puffs that weigh more than you. I swear if that's what's upsetting you I'm going to hit you."

"Get in line." Meissa rested her head on Pansy's shoulder or tried to at least but after Pansy slouched down it was easier. They intertwined their hands and sat in silence as the snow fell around them

"Never knew what a lovely dancer you were. Perhaps I should ask you to dance instead of Theodore." Pansy comment after a short while and Meissa giggled her whole body shook. She cast an amused glance up at Pansy who she had yet to notice was staring down at her intensely. "Meissa-"

Pansy's words got cut off as Meissa leaned up pressing her lips against hers. Pansy leaned in kissing her back as she kept hold of Meissa's hand. Pansy's lips were warm, soft and covered in flavored lip balm. Meissa's mind was flying a mile a minute and the world around them slipped into nothingness.

Pansy radiated warmth and made Meissa feel like she was on fire. Pansy's perfume which smelled of roses infiltrated her senses intoxicating her. Meissa slowly brought her hands up to run her finger's through Pansy's hair pulling her closer. Pansy's breath caught as Meissa's fingers brushed the sensitive skin on the back of her neck. Pansy smiled into the kiss and Meissa was the first to pull away, her face flushed and lips slightly swollen. Pansy was at a loss for words as she stared down at Meissa.

"Well, that was lovely."

Pansy smirked, "Of course it was."

"Of course what was?" Draco asked walked out to the patio with a bottle of wine in one hand. Pansy released Meissa's hand at once and slid away. He looked between the two girls suspiciously as he took his seat on the opposite side of Meissa. He placed his hand on her thigh squeezing gently. "You're my date. Not hers, what are you doing out here?"

"Talking about girl stuff," Meissa said smoothly and Draco shrugged taking a swig of wine straight from the bottle.

"Well, we're expected to be present at dinner in 20 minutes. But I was wondering if you'd mind accompanying me for a moment." Draco said airily holding out his hand for Meissa and gave Pansy a look that clearly said scram.

"I'll leave you to it," Pansy muttered walking inside with a final nervous glance at Meissa and Draco. Draco watched Pansy leaving before patting his lap.

"Sit here," He ordered and Meissa stared at him for a moment before taking his hand and sliding into his lap awkwardly. Draco wrapped his arms around her waist, effectively pinning her arms to her side. He pressed his lips to the back of her neck. "Should I be jealous of Pansy?"

Meissa froze her heart hammering, "No-of course not."

"Mmm that's good, do me a favor and spread your legs," Draco mumbled and Meissa choked on air.

"Come again?"

Draco groaned as he reached down for the end of her robe and pulled it up above her knees. Meissa tried to pull away but Draco's arm was still wrapped tightly around her waist and arms. He ran his fingers over her creamy skin as he kissed the back of her neck, "So soft. Don't move."

"Draco, let me go," Meissa demanded and Draco tightened his grip painfully. He bit Meissa's neck earning an involuntary moan. Draco chuckled at this as he continued caressing and massaging her exposed thighs. Meissa tried to not react but her heart beat fast and her breathing became labored. Her own body was betraying her.

"But you like it, and besides you're mine remember. My date, my future wife. Say your mine."

"Draco- please."

"Meissa, I will tell your grandmother that you've been sneaking off with Ted if you don't listen to me."

Meissa scoffed, "I haven't done anything of the sort."

"If Ted and even Blaise tell her that she won't believe you. Besides, you wouldn't want to dishonor your family would you?"

Meissa turned her head to look at Draco who had a pleasant smile on his face, "I'm nobody's property Draco."

"Oh, but you are silly girl. Tsk Pollux told me happened earlier. I could give you a second opinion if you like."

Meissa face flamed red as she turned away from Draco staring at the floor. Draco chuckled pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Why don't you come with me to my room."

"Draco-"

"I'm not asking. You're my date. It's time you act like it."

Meissa nodded weakly and Draco let her off his lap. As she climbed to her feet and her robe fell back in place. "Now say your mine."

"I'm yours, Draco," Meissa muttered bitterly and Draco smiled as he pressed his lips roughly against hers and grabbed her waist.

"Was that so hard love?" Draco asked as he pulled away and Meissa just shrugged staring down at her feet. "You're too stiff. Have some wine. It's goblin made, very potent." Draco appeared to wipe the top of the bottle with his sleeve before handing it to her.

In an attempt to relax Meissa took a very small swig of wine and felt the effects immediately. "You're right... this is strong."

"Oh I know love, come with me," Draco said pulling a stumbling Meissa behind him but as the entered the house Pollux intercepted them before the could sneak up the stairs.

"Guys, dinner's starting. Meissa what's wrong with you?" Pollux asked his sister who was swaying on the spot looking like she was in another world. "What's wrong with her?"

Draco showed off the wine bottle, "Drank a whole bottle by herself. I was gonna let her lie down in my room until dinner."

"Um, yeah alright." Pollux scoffed grabbing his sister's hand and pulling her towards the dinner table. She was humming quietly to herself as she swayed on the spot.

"Oh, relax." Draco scoffed and Pollux shrugged it off as he attempted to make Meissa sit up straighter. Draco pulled a smile vial filled with red liquid and when nobody was looking he slipped it into her drink. Meissa eagerly took a sip.

Meissa blinked several times as she choked on her drink. After a moment she turned to Draco. "You-you put something in my drink." She whispered.

Draco mocked offense, "Yeah right."

"You-" Meissa cut off after she realized both her grandmother and brother were staring at her.

"You alright love?" Draco asked affectionately grabbing her hand and Meissa just nodded helplessly as to not cause a scene. She could feel Walburga's eyes on her. "Would you like some garlic bread?"

"No Draco."

As dinner ended Walburga walked over to her Granddaughter and smiled fondly at her, "You have done so well tonight. I am very proud of you."

Meissa smiled, "Thank you, Grandmother."

"I am delighted to see you and Draco get on so well. I told his mother it would be a good match."

Meissa spoke without thinking, "Is Draco the only match you considered for me. I mean is there nobody else?"

Walburga's smile turned to a scowl, "Do you have a problem with the match I made for you?"

"O-of course not. I was merely curious if you had considered anyone else."

"There was Crabbe, but you are far too pretty for him."

"Okay Grandmother, I'm going to find Pansy."

"Alright," Walburga said looking over the crowd but then grabbed her granddaughter's wrist. "What happened with Draco? You're acting odd."

"He-he tried to force himself on me."

"Do not be dramatic. Boys are all like that. They try to take what they want. It is up to you to not let them."

Meissa was shocked by this but nodded, "I hadn't thought of it like that."

"Because you are young with much to learn. Men are all pigs. But we need them regardless. Find the right one and they are even tolerable."

"Of course Grandmother."


End file.
